Isosiskon silmin
by inermis
Summary: 1850-luku oli aikaa, jolloin Suomen suurruhtinaskunta oli Venäjän keisarikunnan uskollisin alusmaa. Ukraina seuraa veljeään sivusta.
1. Chapter 1

Krimin niemimaa, Sevastopol, marraskuu 1854

Aamu oli valjennut synkkänä ja niin sumuisena, että eteenpäin pystyi näkemään vain muutaman syljen verran. Linnut olivat jättäneet aamuviserryksensä välistä, joten ainoana äänenä oli talleilta kuuluva satunnainen korskunta, ja sekin kulkeutui usvan poikki unenomaisen vääristyneenä, kuulostaen aivan yön olentojen ääntelyltä.

Märkyydestä kimmeltävät kivet rahisivat, kun Ukraina käveli parakin poikki kohti keittiötä. Kosteus tuntui imevän kaiken lämmön ilmasta, ja Ukraina tunsi kylmän hiipivän sisälleen. Hän puhalsi paleleviin käsiinsä, mutta sen tuoma apu oli hetkellinen.

Ukraina tarttui halmeenhelmoihinsa ja nosti vauhtinsa rivakaksi kävelyksi. Keittiön ovelle päästyään hän paiskasi sen kiinni ja jäi nojaamaan siihen helpotuksesta huokaisten. Valtavasta tulisijasta hehkuva lämpö lämmitti hänen kohmeisia jäseniään – hän huomasi vasta nyt ihonsa nousseen kananlihalle. Hän veti shaaliaan tiukemmalle hartioidensa peitoksi.

Pitkän ruokapöydän päässä istui kumarainen hahmo selkä tulisijaan päin käännettynä. Hänen tummanruskeat hiuksensa roikkuivat kasvojen edessä, kun hän väsyneen hitaasti lusikoi laihaa keittoa suuhunsa. Hän oli jättänyt partansa ajelematta tänä aamuna, ja karkea sänki yhdessä tummien silmänalusten kanssa sai hänen vihreät silmänsä näyttämään tummemmilta kuin ne olivatkaan.

"Hyvää huomenta, Bulgaria," Ukraina tervehti.

"Aamua," balkanilainen sanoi lyhyesti.

Ukraina oli tottunut vanhemman kansakunnan aamu-unisuuteen, joten hän ei jatkanut keskustelua vaan haki kaikessa hiljaisuudessa itselleen oman annoksen keittoa. Hän yritti kaapia sattumia annokseensa, mutta enimmäkseen hänen lautaselleen päätyi laihaa, ruskehtavaa lientä. Mielipaha sai kyyneleet kihoamaan hänen silmiinsä – hän ei ollut tottunut ruuanpuutteeseen.

"Miten kauan me voimme taistella ilman kunnon ruokaa?" hän kysyi itkuisesti.

Bulgaria huokaisi.

"Emme mitenkään. Jos emme saa piiritystä murrettua, meille ei jää muuta mahdollisuutta kuin antautua tai nääntyä nälkään."

Ukraina maistoi keittoa apein mielin. Suolan lisäksi siinä ei ollut lainkaan mausteita, joten hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut juoda tiskivettä. Hän pakotti itsensä nielaisemaan.

Sotilaat eivät jaksaisi puolustaa kaupunkia kauan tällaisella ruualla. Mutta sotilaiden lisäksi kaupunki oli täynnä siviilejä; lapsia, naisia ja vanhuksia, joita ruuanpuute koski yhtä lailla. Oli suoranainen ihme, ettei kulkutauti ollut iskenyt Sevastopoliin vielä, mutta sen täytyi olla vain ajan kysymys.

Hän oli varovaisesti yrittänyt ottaa antautumisen puheeksi veljensä kanssa, mutta Venäjä oli nauranut päin hänen kasvojaan ja sanonut, että hänen joukkonsa saapuisivat pian lyömään liittoutuneet. Veli oli tehnyt selväksi, että hän halusi päihittää liittoutuneet hinnalla millä hyvänsä.

Bulgaria hieroi kasvojaan ja taivutteli niskojaan saadakseen itsensä kunnolla hereille. Se ei näyttänyt tuottavan tulosta, ja hän asetti kyynärpäänsä pöytään ja nojasi päänsä kämmenpohjaansa.

"No, mikäli huhut pitää paikkansa, niin vastustajilla on sama ongelma. Ranska ja Englanti ovat kaukana kotimaastaan, eivätkä he ole saaneet luotua toimivia kulkuyhteyksiä. He tuntuvat menettävän enemmän miehiä tauteihin kuin varsinaisiin taisteluihin."

Se oli laiha lohtu Ukrainalle. Hänestä olisi parasta, jos kaikki tulisivat toimeen keskenään eivätkä olisi aina sotimassa. Silloin kaikki saisivat viljellä maitaan rauhassa.

Kylmää ilmaa lehahti keittiöön, kun ulko-ovi avautui ja keisarikunnan tummaan sotilaspukuun pukeutunut Suomi astui sisään. Hän nappasi sarkahatun pois päästään ja kumarsi kömpelön näköisesti Ukrainan suuntaan.

"Hyvää huomenta, _Ukraina Rusovna. _Moikka, Boris."

"Tino," Bulgaria tervehti neutraalisti.

"Hyvää huomenta, Suomi," Ukraina vastasi kohteliaasti.

Suomi vaikutti pirteältä varhaiseen kellonaikaan nähden, mutta hänenkään aamunsa ei ollut lähtenyt hyvin käyntiin, sillä hän oli unohtanut harjata hiuksensa. Parransänkeä hänellä ei näkynyt, joskin Ukraina ei ollut varma, kasvoiko sitä nuoren suuriruhtinaskunnan leuassa ollenkaan. Suomi riisui takin yltään ja laittoi sen hattunsa kanssa roikkumaan naulakkoon. Takin alla hänellä oli ohuennäköinen, lyhythihainen pusero.

"Näyttää siltä, että saamme taas yhden lämpimän talvipäivän."

Ukrainaa palelsi pelkkä Suomen katsominen. Hän painoi kätensä lämmintä keittolautasta vasten.

"Itse asiassa, nyt on vuodenaikaan nähden tavallista kylmempää," Bulgaria korjasi.

"Onko?" Suomi kysyi hymyillen. "Teidän etelän porukoiden kelpaa olla."

Ukraina piti Suomen iloisen optimistisesta luonteesta. Hän katseli äidillinen hymy huulillaan, kun Suomi kauhoi itselleen annoksen ja alkoi syödä täydellä ruokahalulla.

"Tämä klimppisoppa on todella hyvää!"

"Ei oikeastaan," Ukraina sanoi rehellisesti. "Se on tehty vähistä jauhoista ja hevosen lihasta."

"Mutta tässä ei ole lainkaan pettua! Eikä koiraa, rottaa, tai ihmislihaa."

Ukrainan hymy hyytyi hänen kasvoilleen. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Suomi mainitsi jotain kauheaa iloisesti hymyillen ja autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, miten hänen veriset ja kammottavat puheensa saivat toiset voimaan pahoin.

"Englantilaiset polttivat mun viljavarastoja, joten mun ei auta kuin rukoilla ja toivoa hyvää satoa seuraaviksi kesiksi. Mutta jos tulee halla, niin silloin pystyn vain haaveilemaan tällaisesta ruuasta!"

Suomi hymyili hampaat vilkkuen.

Bulgaria kohotti hieman päätään Suomen suuntaan.

"Senkö takia sä olet täällä? Kostaaksesi sun rannikolle tehdyt hyökkäykset?"

Suomi kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.

"En tietenkään. Me tapeltiin rehellisesti kaikkien sääntöjen mukaan. Miksi kantaisin siitä kaunaa? Mä oon täällä, koska Venäjä pyysi mut mukaan. Mä tiedän, että mulla ei ole samanlaista hakkapeliitta-armeijaa kuin Ruotsin aikaan, mutta pystyn yksinkin tekemään jotain, toivottavasti."

Suomi raapi päätään nolostuneena saaden hiuksensa nousemaan yhä enemmän pystyyn. Hymy palasi Ukrainan kasvoille.

"Armeijaa tai ei, se merkitsee minulle paljon, että olet veljeni tukena. Kiitos siitä. Kiitos myös sinulle, Bulgaria."

Bulgarian vihreät silmät välähtivät, kun hän katsoi tuimasti Ukrainaan.

"Minä en tue Venäjää millään muotoa. Olen täällä ainoastaan siksi, että Ottomaanit ovat yhteinen vihollisemme. Kun tämä sota päättyy, meillä ei ole sen jälkeen enää mitään tekemistä toistemme kanssa."

"Älä sano noin, Boris. Mä aion ainakin kirjoittaa ja kertoa, miten sulta saadut tomaatinsiemenet lähtee itämään. Ja sä lupasit antaa sen lihakeiton reseptin."

Bulgaria nyökkäsi hitaasti myöntymisen merkiksi. Suomi ei osannut vaivautua toisen maan vähäpuheisuudesta, vaan kääntyi Ukrainaan pään. Hän tuskin malttoi syödä puhumisensa välissä.

"Venäjä on auttanut mua tosi paljon postiljoonijärjestelmän luomisessa. Suunnitelmana on, että ihan kuka tahansa voi lähettää kirjeitä minne tahansa, eikä ainoastaan kaikkein rikkaimmat. Me on myös puhuttu sanomalehtijakelusta, mutta sen ongelmana on, että mun ihmiset eivät ole luopuneet ruotsista ja siirtyneet venäjään. Mutta musta tuntuu, että Venäjä saattaa suostua suomenkielisten sanomalehtien painamiseen."

Ukraina ei tahtonut sammuttaa Suomen lapsenomaista innostusta, mutta hänen mielestään oli parempi, että nuori kansakunta hyväksyisi tosielämän realiteetit. Hän puhui lempeän pehmeästi lievittääkseen iskua.

"Suomi… Tino, Venäjä juuri lakkautti puolankieliset sanomalehdet, ja hän on muutenkin tiukentanut otettaan alusmaistaan. Suomen kielen edistäminen on myönnytys, jota hän ei tule koskaan tekemään. Olen pahoillani."

Suomi ei pystynyt heti vastaamaan, sillä hänellä oli suu täynnä ruokaa. Hän näytti pureskelevan pitkään ja hartaasti, ja Ukraina ymmärsi nolostuneena, että lihan seassa oli täytynyt olla jänteitä. Hän olisi jättänyt moisen syömättä, mutta Suomi sai veden kera nielaistua suupalansa.

"Puola yritti kapinoida, joten tietenkin häntä myös rangaistiin siitä. Mä oon pysynyt uskollisena."

Bulgaria hymähti.

"Ja sä ootkin ainoa. Venäjä ei voinut tuoda edes oman kotinsa asukkaita tänne, sillä hän olisi joutunut vahtimaan selustaansa jatkuvasti. Ja minä ymmärrän heitä täysin. Jos minulla olisi tilaisuus iskeä tikari Ottomaanin selkään, tekisin sen hetkeäkään epäröimättä."

Bulgaria siveli vyöllään roikkuvaa asetta, ja hänen huulensa vääntyivät verenhimoiseen hymyyn. Ukraina vilkaisi varovaisesti oven suuntaan pakopaikkaa hakien, mutta balkani ei liikkunut, joskin hänen silmistään näki, että hänen mielensä oli väkivaltaa täynnä.

Suomi vilkaisi asetta kiinnostuneena, mutta ei näyttänyt muuten häiriintyvän toisesta säteilevästä murhanhimosta.

"Mulla on kai sit ollut tuuria. Venäjä on kohdellut mua hyvin. Paremmin kuin Berwald, itse asiassa."

Viimeisen lauseen kohdalla Suomi laski katseensa alas keittoon, ja hän näytti vaipuvan hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa. Vaaleat hiukset kehystivät hänen kasvojaan, mutta Ukraina näki niiden välitse, kuinka hymy katosi nuoren kansakunnan kasvoilta.

Hetken päästä Suomi nosti katseensa, mutta hänen kasvoilleen palannut hymy oli pieni ja väkinäinen.

"Mutta mitä vanhoista. Ukraina, mä oon tahtonut kysyä sulta..."

Ovi avautui ja jäätävän kylmää ilmaa lehahti huoneeseen. Ukraina värisi nähdessään veljensä kumartuvan oven kohdalla ja astuvan sisään lapsenomainen hymy huulillaan.

"Lämmin aamu tulossa, da?"

Suomi kiirehti penkiltä ylös ja nousi seisomaan kädet suorana sivuilla. Leveä hymy sädehti hänen kasvoillaan, kun hän katsoi ylöspäin jättikokoiseen maahan.

"Hyvää huomenta, _Rossi__y__a Zimavich!_"

Venäjä kääntyi pienikoisen maan suuntaan. Hän silmänsä pysähtyivät kampaamattomien hiusten kohdalla, ennen kuin hän vastasi Suomen katseeseen.

"Ah. Hyvää huomenta, _Finlyandiya." _

"Maassa oli huurretta aamusella, mutta roudasta ei ole tietoakaan vielä. Mä justiinsa sanoin Borikselle ja Ukraina Rusovnalle, miten hyvä heidän on olla näin etelässä. Lumen tulosta ei ole vielä tietoakaan! Se on ihan mukavaa, mutta toisaalta kohta on joulukuu, ja silloin maassa pitäisi olla jo lunta. Voi ei, mitä jos jouluaattonakaan ei ole lunta maassa, meneeköhän koko joulu pilalle? Ehkä mä sittenkin pidän oman maani vuodenajoista enemmän, ei millään pahalla muita maita kohtaan tietenkään."

Suomi näytti valmiilta jatkamaan innostunutta puhetulvaansa, mutta hän mykistyi kun Venäjä liikkui äkkiä häntä kohden. Suuri koura nousi ylös, ja Ukraina valmistautui henkisesti läimäykseen, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen käsi laskeutui Suomen pään päälle ja sormet alkoivat kömpelösti haravoimaan vaaleaa pellavapäätä.

Ukraina nosti käden suunsa eteen peittääkseen ällistyksensä, ja hän katsahti sivulle nähdäkseen Bulgarian reaktion. Balkani oli vetänyt kasvoilleen pakotetun neutraalin ilmeen, mutta hänen vihreät silmänsä olivat terävät ja analysoivat.

Suomi oli yllättynyt Venäjän äkkiliikettä, mutta hän ei ollut kavahtanut kauemmaksi suuremman maan edessä vaan pysynyt tiukasti paikoillaan. Kun hän vihdoin tajusi, mitä Venäjä teki, punastus nousi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Herra Venäjä, oon pahoillani epäsäädyllistä ulkoasuani. Unohdin ihan kokonaan."

"Tämä saatiin korjattua ennen kuin jouduit naurunalaiseksi ihmisten edessä. Eikä kukaan meistä mainitse tästä kenellekään, eikös niin?"

"Ei tietenkään, Vanya," Ukraina henkäisi.

Niin tietenkin. Venäjä oli tarkka maineestaan, joten hänelle oli myös tärkeää, miten hänen alusmaansa näyttäytyivät ulkopuolisille. Hänen alaisensa olivat aina parhaisiinsa puettuja ja moitteettoman näköisiä. Hän myös löi harvoin ketään kasvoihin; hän halusi mustelmien pysyvän piilossa.

Saatuaan Suomen ohuet suortuvat kuriin hän kääntyi Ukrainaan päin.

"Sinun täytyy aloittaa ruuan säännöstely saman tien."

Ukraina ei aikonut missään nimessä mainita, että säännöstely oli jo aloitettu. He olivat syöneet viikkojen ajan tavallista huonompaa ruokaa, mutta Ivan ei ollut kommentoinut sitä sanallakaan. Hän oli luullut Venäjän tehneen sen kohteliaisuussyistä, mutta ilmeisesti veli ei ollut huomannut sitä lainkaan.

"Kuinka niin," Ukraina kysyi, vaikka hän pelkäsi vastausta.

"Kenraali Talvi on luvannut auttaa liittoutuneiden nujertamisessa. Sää alkaa pian kylmenemään nopealla tahdilla."

Ukrainan pahin pelko oli ollut, että veli kutsuisi vahvimman liittolaisen avukseen, ja niin oli käynyt. Talvi oli sodassa kaksiteräinen miekka, joka oli tasapuolisen julma kaikkia kohtaan. Ukraina risti kädet syliinsä ja puristi niitä lujasti peittääkseen niiden vapinan. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan, joten hän nyökkäsi heikosti.

Suomi sen sijaan ei epäröinyt näyttää reaktiotaan. Hän naurahti ääneen ja sanoi omalla kielellään jotain kiroukselta kuulostavaa. Hän vaikutti aidosti huvittuneelta.

"Sittenhän me saadaan se mun toivoma valkoinen joulu."

Venäjä vilkaisi Suomea, ja hymy käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. Sitten hänen ilmeensä vakavoitui, ja hän puhutteli Ukrainaa uudestaan.

"Kutsu minua, jos Englanti ja Ranska yrittävät hyökätä tänään. Muussa tapauksessa vietän tämän päivän puusepän luona. Näytän hänelle, miten tehdään oikeaoppinen rotanloukku."

Suomi kommentoi väliin, että hän tiesi muutaman reseptin, joilla rotista saatiin syömäkelpoisia. Ukrainan kauhuksi hän ei näyttänyt vitsailevan. Venäjä nyökkäsi Suomelle ja ehdotti yhtäläisen vakavasti, että tämä juttelisi keittiömestarin kanssa.

Venäjä kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Ukraina pysäytti hänet.

"Vanya, etkä aio syödä aamupalaa?"

Ukraina pelkäsi Venäjää, mutta samaan aikaan Ivan oli hänen rakas pikkuveljensä, jonka kasvattamisessa hän oli avustanut. Hän ei kaikesta huolimatta mahtanut äidinvaistoilleen mitään.

Venäjä räpäytti hitaasti silmiään, ja hän katsahti keittokattilan suuntaan. Hetken aikaa hänen katseessaan näkyi kaipaus, mutta sitten hän puisti päätään.

"Sinun ruokasi on aina yhtä herkullista, Katjuska, mutta minä jätän väliin tällä kertaa. Ihmiset tarvitsevat sitä enemmän kuin minä."

"Mutta..." Ukraina yritti sanoa, mutta Venäjä oli jo sulkenut oven perässään.

"Hei, odota!" Suomi huusi ovelle. Nuori maa katsoi ruokalautaseensa, sitten ovelle, ja sitten takaisin keittoon. Hän nosti lautasen käteensä ja hörppi keiton lopun suoraan lautasen reunalta. Hän pudotti lautasen pöydälle, pyyhkäisi suunsa paidanhihaan, ja kumarsi kömpelösti Ukrainalle.

"Kiitoksia ruuasta!"

Suomi löi hatun päähänsä, ja hän ei ollut saanut edes takkia ylleen kun hän oli jo ulkona Venäjän nimeä huutaen.

Suomi sulki oven perässään, mutta Ukraina tunsi kylmyyden sisällään.


	2. Chapter 2

Lumi tarrautui hänen hameenhelmoihinsa suurina kokkareina ja veti häntä alaspäin painollaan. Hän puisteli jälleen kerran hameensa irti lumesta ja jatkoi tarpomista eteenpäin. Kylmä pisteli hänen jalkojaan kivuliaasti, ja hän tunsi kivun kyynelten jäätyvän helmiksi hänen silmäripsiinsä kiinni.

Kun hän pääsisi kotiin, hän riisuisi hameen yltään ja pukeutuisi housuihin. Sanokoot muut mitä tahansa, hän oli maan haltia, hän oli enemmän kuin sukupuolensa! Jos hän halusi pukeutua lämpimiin miesten vaatteisiin, niin luojan tähden, sen hän kyllä tekisi! Hän katsoi edellään kulkevien maiden tummia sotilasasuja ja suunnitteli, millaisia muokkauksia hänen olisi tehtävä yläosaan tehdäkseen siitä itselleen istuvan.

Suomi ja Venäjä kulkivat rinnakkain. Suomi oli veistänyt sukset itselleen, ja hän liikkui lähes äänettömästi hangenkuoren päällä, kun taas Venäjä kahlasi murtamattomassa hangessa uupumattomasti. Hanki ei kestänyt jättikokoisen maan painoa, mikä hieman pienensi heidän pituuseroaan, eikä Suomen tarvinnut taittaa niskaansa toiselle puhuessaan.

"… mä en oikeastaan ymmärrä semmosen koikkelehtimisen päälle. Mulla ei ole mitään musiikkia vastaan, itse asiassa mä tykkään niistä kohdista, jossa viulut pääsevät pääosaan, mutta mun mielestä kaikenlainen käsien ojentelu ja taivuttelu on hölmöläisten hommaa. Musiikki musiikkina, sanon mä."

"Vai niin," Venäjä sanoi, "entäs ooppera?"

"En ole ikinä nähnyt. Yritin houkutella Eduardia kun 'Ruslan ja Lyudmila' sai ensiesityksensä Moskovassa, mutta hän ei jostain syystä halunnut lähteä. Raivis pitää enemmän kansanmusiikista, ja Toris ja Feliks eivät pidä minusta, joten en saanut ketään mukaan. Olisin kai voinut mennä yksinkin, mutta minut yritetään aina ryöstää, ja veren peseminen vaatteista on vaivalloista. Siitä puheen ollen, miten te saatte tahrat aina niin puhtaiksi?"

"En tiedä. Ne vain katoavat jotenkin."

Ukraina olisi voinut kertoa, että verisissä vaatteissa kulkeva Venäjä oli painajaismainen näky, joten hän oli yhdessä balttian maiden kanssa jakanut pyykkivuorot vaivihkaa.

"Voi hitsi miten kätevää. Mä muistan nähneeni nuorempana, silloin kun olin ihan pikkuinen provinssi, miten Tanskanmaa ja Ber... Svärje painivat keskenään. Tanskan housut repeytyivät tappelussa, mutta kun hän paininheiton jälkeen nousi ylös, hänellä oli taas ehjät vaatteet. Mulla ei ole mitään sellaista, mutta mä en olekaan valtio."

"Haluaisitko olla?" Venäjän kysyi näennäisen viattomasti.

Venäjän toinen käsi meni selän taakse, joten Suomi ei nähnyt, miten käteen ilmestyi tyhjästä rautainen putkenpala. Suomi jatkoi hölöttämistä autuaan tietämättömänä vaarasta, jonka hänen puheensa olivat saaneet aikaan.

"Mäkö itsenäiseksi valtioksi?" Suomi naurahti, "Ei ikipäivänä! Mä en kestäisi yhtä vuosikymmentä. Ilmaston pitäisi lämmetä tai maatalouden kehittyä hurjasti, jotta mä en olisi enää riippuvainen muualta tuodusta viljasta."

Rautaputki katosi.

Suomi hymyili kiitollisen näköisenä Venäjälle.

"Jos totta puhutaan, Kenraali Talven saapuminen pelottaa minua. Viime kerralla Svärje jätti minut kärsimään nälkää yksin. Tällä kertaa uskon voivani luottaa teihin, _Rossija Zimavich_."

"Da. Minä pidän huolen omistani."

Suomen kasvoille kohonnut puna johtui luultavammin pakkasesta, mutta hänen taukoamattomalta tuntunut jutustelunsa päättyi ja hän keskittyi hiihtämiseen. Ukraina kuitenkin näki, miten Suomi loi silloin tällöin silmäyksiä vierellään kulkevaan valtioon. Ajatuksiinsa vajonnut Venäjä ei näyttänyt huomaavan.

Hiljaisuus syveni, kun he vihdoin kohtasivat tuoreet hirvenjäljet. He alkoivat seuraamaan jälkiä, ja kaikeksi onneksi he löysivät eläimen nopeasti. Suomi kohotti pyssynsä valmistautuen ampumaan, mutta Ukraina puisti päätään kieltävästi.

Ukraina pystyi aistimaan alueellaan liikkuvat vihollissotilaat, ja hän tiesi heidän olevan riittävän lähellä kuullakseen pyssyn paukkeen. Hän katsoi kaunissilmäistä eläintä säälien, mutta karaisti sydämensä ja alkoi kutsua eläintä luokseen laulaen skyytin kielellä.

Ukrainalla ja Venäjällä oli yksi yhteinen isä, Rusi, mutta Ukrainan muut vanhemmat tulivat kauempaa historiasta tehden hänestä sisarusparven vanhimman. Hän oli matriarkaalisesti eläneiden paimentolaisten kasvattama, mikä saattoi vaikuttaa siihen, että hänestäkin kasvoi nainen. Hänen äitinsä eivät koskaan viipyneet kauan; jatkuva liikkellä oleminen oli osa heidän elämäntapaansa. Paimentolaisten keskuudessa hän oli oppinut ratsastamaan niin hyvin, että käveleminen tuntui oudolta ratsailla oloon verrattuna. Heiltä hän oli oppinut kyvyn hallita mitä tahansa eläintä.

Hirvi höristi korviaan laulun kuullessaan ja hetken päästä alkoi varovaisesti edetä lähemmäksi. Terävä, monihaarainen kruunu laskeutui alas, kun eläin taivutti kaulaansa nuuhkiakseen Ukrainan tarjoamaa kämmentä. Ukraina kietoi kätensä eläimen niskan ympäri ja silitti rauhoittavasti jalon eläimen kaulaa. Hän nyökkäsi Suomelle, joka oli laittanut muskettinsa pois ja tarttunut luotettuun puukkoonsa. Suomi sivalsi eläimen kaulavaltimon auki tarkalla iskulla.

Monisatakiloinen eläin alkoi rimpuilla kuolonkoristuksissaan, mutta Ukraina ei ollut viikinkien tytär suotta, sillä hän piti eläimen tiukasti otteessaan. Vasta kun hirven jalat pettivät, Ukraina antoi eläimen pään laskeutua hellästi maahan.

He metsästivät kolme muutakin hirveä samalla tavalla, ennen kuin he aloittivat matkan takaisin piiritettyyn kaupunkiin. Venäjä kantoi kahta isointa hirveä olkapäillään, Ukraina nosti yhden hartioilleen, ja Suomi veti pienintä perässään kelkassa.

Kun Ukraina oli varma, että lähistöllä ei ollut vihollissotilaita, hän kysyi Suomelta mieleensä tulleen kysymyksen.

"Tino, keitä sinun vanhempasi olivat? Et ole maininnut heitä koskaan."

"Mulla ei ole sellaisia," Suomi sanoi tyynesti, "tai jos on, niin en muista heitä. Mun suku on tosi pieni; mulla ei ole kuin pari kaukaista serkkua, ja heistäkin vain Eduard ja Elizabeth ovat mua vanhempia."

"Jos sulla ei ole vanhempia, niin silloinhan sinä olet heimosi kantaisä!" Ukraina sanoi ihmetystä äänessään.

"Se, tai kantaäiti," Suomi sanoi.

Venäjä pysähtyi paikoilleen ja kääntyi tuijottamaan Suomea.

"Mitä?"

Suomi alkoi nauraa ja raapia hermostuneesti korvantaustaansa. Hän ei katsonut kumpaakaan silmiin, kun hän puhui.

"Ai te ette olleet huomanneet, mä luulin että kaikki tiesi. No, tuota, lyhyesti sanottuna, mä en ollut poika alunperin."

Ukraina oli Unkarin hyvä ystävä, joten hän tiesi, että moista tapahtui. Hän pääsi nopeasti yllätyksensä ylitse ja hymyili ymmärtäväisesti Suomelle.

"Toisinaan minä unohdan, että et ole löytänyt kansallista identiteettiäsi vielä. Miten haluat, että sinua puhutellaan, tytöksi vai pojaksi?"

"Pojaksi," Suomi sanoi nopeasti. "Vaikka mä oon kai vähän molempia. Johtuu kai siitä että musta puhutaan isänmaana ja Suomi-neitona. Mun väki on outoa toisinaan."

"Ihmisiä on monenlaisia," Ukraina sanoi diplomaattisesti.

"Sanopa muuta. Kerrankin kun olin Vesilahdella, jouduin keskelle kristittyjen ja pakanoiden välienselvittelyä – tämä tapahtui siis 1200-luvulla – ja jostain syystä mua alettiin syyttämään noituudesta. Kyläläiset unohtivat keskinäiset riitansa, ottivat mut kiinni ja sitoivat pyhään puuhun. Sain siinä sitten olla puoli kuuta kyläläisten ihmeteltävänä, kunnes eräs Uljas-Urtti repi minulta kädet irti. Kun en kuollut siihenkään, hän vakuuttui, että mulla oli pyhiä voimia, antoi käteni takaisin ja vapautti minut. Olin hänen sukunsa perhetuttu kolmanteen sukupolveen asti, enkä ole tänäkään päivänä täysin varma, mihin uskontoon hän lopulta kääntyi, jos mihinkään."

Suomi puisteli päätään nostalginen hymy huulillaan. Ukraina huokaisi – hän alkoi hiljalleen hyväksyä, ettei Suomen hirtehiselle huumorille ollut parannuskeinoa.

Ukraina jatkoi Suomen kanssa jutustelua, sillä Venäjä näytti vaipuneen syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Kului melkein puoli tuntia, ennen kuin Venäjä sanoi mitään.

"_Finlyandiya?" _

"Niin, herra Venäjä?"

"Kun palaamme Moskovaan, minä voin viedä sinut oopperaan. Ruslan ja Lyudmila pyörii edelleen Bolshoi-teatterin ohjelmistossa."

"Todellako? Mutta, etkös sä, anteeksi, ettekös te ole nähnyt sen jo?"

"Se on täysin uudelleennäkemisen arvoinen kokemus."

"Jaa. No, siinä tapauksessa, oikein mielelläni, _Rossija Zimavich." _

Venäjä vilkaisi kysyvästi Ukrainan puoleen, mutta hän ei tiennyt, mitä veljen päässä oikein liikkui.

"Kun me olemme perheen piirissä, poissa julkisista tiloista, en pane pahakseni, jos kutsut minua ihmisnimelläni."

Venäjä vilkaisi uudemman kerran siskoaan, mutta laski sitten katseensa maahan. Veri nousi hänen kalpeille kasvoilleen.

Suomen kasvot olivat helakanpunaiset, eikä Ukraina voinut laittaa sitä tällä kertaa pakkasen piikkiin.

"Jos olette aivan varma. Ivan… Zimavich."

Suomi lisäsi patronyymin kiireen vilkkaa nimen perään, aivan kuin peläten liiallisen tuttavallisuuden järkyttävän maailman tasapainoa.

Tämä vaikutti olevan yllätysten päivä. Jotain lämmintä läikehti Ukrainan sydämessä, ja ylpeä hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen kun hän katsoi pikkuveljeään. Venäjä yritti tosissaan ystävystyä Suomen kanssa. Venäjä ei ollut lähestynyt ketään vuosisatoihin muuten kuin väkivallan kautta, mutta nyt hän oli ylittänyt vanhan torjutuksi tulemisen pelkonsa ja tarjonnut ystävyyden lehvästä.

Ja Suomi – iloinen, puhelias, ystävällinen kansakunta – tarttui siihen nuorukaisen pelottomalla innokkuudella.

Kenties tässä talvessa oli jotain hyvääkin.


End file.
